The Dark of Destruction
The Dark of Destruction (aka Dark Destruction or Chromosome) is the third and final boss of Minecraft. In this battle, you need large amounts of players to help you. Appearance Dark Destruction is an albino monster combine do with a lot of animals and insects. It has 2 unbelievably buff humanoid upper bodies with a million heads with the combined face of a 100-edged-mawed monster, a all whales, all sharks, all beetles, an eagle, a beaver, a walrus, and a dragon, large sets of spiky, dragon-headed tentacles all over the body and limbs, a spiky turtle shell with saw wheels in between the spikes, 25 pairs of large devil wings, butterfly wings, and skeleton wings on the back, the tentacles, the arms, the shoulders, the waist, the heads, and legs, a chest with a monstrous face that opens and shows a rib cage forming a large maw with multitudes of large, branched, spiky teeth a thousand long antennas, 5 rhino horns, ram and ibex horns and antlers on the shoulders, leg joints, elbows, and heads, 999,999,998 large, buff arms with crab hands on each side of the hands, hands with 36 branched claws (3 claws in each finger), 12 fingers, a circle formed by 100 branched claws on the middle of the forehands, and long nails, the skull of the same heads of Dark on each knuckle, shoulder, elbow, below the stomach, and leg joints. Dark has 2 horizontal lower bodies with 999,999,998 long legs with spiky hooves, several thousand tails combined with all tails and a 100-pointed triton (forming a combination of an x and a + sign), 4 sets of cow udders (to shoot spider webs), another maw like the ones on the chest, another turtle shell like the one on the backs, and multitudes of wings. Dark has 3 pairs of large ears and has over billions of large, spiky, jagged, branched, bent teeth. The eyes are red with irises shaped like an upside down, 7-edged star and have cat pupils. The eyeslids are shaped like the same face of Dark and has 5 pairs of devil wings and butterfly wings. It also has multitudes of tongues that have the same face and snake tongues with 6 points. The heads have tens of large horns and antlers. The sides of the mouths expand with large maws like the kraken. Dark also has brittle teeth like a blue whale. It has tens of spiky anglerfish lights, really large thrills, and colossal backfins. It is tens of millions of blocks large in size. Dark holds a weapon combined with an ax, a long, branched sword, a triton, a staff, a mace, a pickax, and a hammer. Attacks, powers, and abilities Due to Darks’s size, it can destroy almost the entire world. It can create millions of large webs with its spider back and udders. The wings can be used for flying and for jumping high. The maws can be used for slamming and breaking the ground. The shell can shoot spikes and launch saws and reload by regenerating them. Dark can run over all players. Only arsenal and armor with every attribute up to literally infinity can deal 1 or 2 damage on Dark and can make you survive the fight for more than 2 hits. Its powers also include: * Laser eyes/punches/roars/breaths that blast electric, poisonous, acidic fire * Bites/chomps/pinches/stomps/slams/slashes from claws that cause blasts, shockwaves, tsunamis, and circle-shaped explosions of electric, poisonous, acidic fire that summon volcanoes * Summoning Wither Storms, Mutant Herobrines, Mutant Entities 303, Mutant Nulls, Mutant mobs, and Ender Dragons * Every hit can cause every negative effect (except for wither, instant damage, hunger, and poison) to level infinity for until you die or drink milk * Every hit can cause players to have 1 hp left no matter how much hp or defense you got * Shooting a web upwards to get up to the sky and comes down while hanging on the web * 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 (99 nondecillion) Hp * nigh-unlimited speed, strength, and defense * Heavy rainstorms of TNT, lightning, meteors, fireballs, Wither skulls, ender dragon breaths, lava, and explosive, flaming arrows that cause every damaging negative effect for 1 second and negative vision effects, weakness, bad luck, and slowness for until death or drinking milk * Flight * Teleportation * Passing through objects like a ghost * Using the 4 monster faces on the body to use a lot of attacks or open the maws * Omnikinesis * Summoning burning spikes and floating laser cannons * Vomiting blazing hot, explosive needles * Eating players * Uncontrolability/berserk/going wild * Using the tails to stab, bash, or slash players * Roars that break the ground and explode everything * Regenerate defeated parts * Impact absorption (there is a limit of what it can take) Tips To defeat Dark faster than dealing 2 damage with a sword that is enhanced with all enhancements and attributes on an infinite level, you must attack the following weak points (only one of each weak point (except the heads) and a pair of legs and arms will remain) * Horns (deals billions of damage per removal of horn) * Heads (deals quindecillionsillions of damage per removal of head) * Arms (deals decillions of damage per removal of arm) * Eyes (deals duodecillions of damage per removal of eye) * Wings (deals quadecillions of damage per removal of wing) * Tentacles (deals quadecillions of damage per removal of tentacle) * Legs (deals tridecillions of damage per removal of leg) * Maws/monster faces (deals 10 octodecillion damage per removal of maw/monster face) * Internal organs (deals a nondecillion damage per removal of any organ) * Heart (deals 25 nondecillion damage once you defeat the heart) * Shells (deals thousands of damage per removal of shell) * The 10 dragon-faced human heads (they will grow out after you defeat all weak points above) (deals 5 nondecillion damage per removal of head) * Lower bodies and upper bodies (deals one octodecillion damage per removal of lower body or lower body) (only one of each can be defeated) * The Monster Head (appears after all weak points above are defeated) (deals 95 percent of the remaining damagewhen defeated) * Weapon (deals 99 percent of the remaining damage when defeated) * The eye on the chest (appears after the head and weapon are down) (deals all of the remaining damage until it has one hp) * Phase 2 (the eye turns into a black and red, giant, flaming, bleeding, spiky, winged, electric, eyeball with an upside down, seven-edged star-shaped iris, lots of bladed rings forming an atom, teeth, a spiky turtle shell with saw wheels, 50 muscular arms, 50 spiky cactus tails, a large cape, seven long spikes on the middle side of the eye forming a star, 3 blades on the sides forming a triangle, 2 red angry eyes, and a dragon face on the iris that makes it look like a pentagram) (recovers 100 percent hp and can deal 1 hp, hitting the eye rapidly will deal more damage) Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mobs Category:Over Powered Category:Gods